


The Bookstore

by Ghostlaments



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlaments/pseuds/Ghostlaments
Summary: There's been a blond girl scuttling around Lisanna's bookshop for a while now.lucy/lisanna





	The Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is an old concept I wrote two years ago and forgot about, but here it is, since the luli section of this fandom needs more content. I love these girls.

Lisanna Strauss has been watching this girl flitter around the bookstore for the last 2 hours.

 

What the girl is doing here— she's not sure—looking for a book, probably? That's what lisanna first thought, anyway. But every time she picks something up, she puts it down almost as fast.

 

The rest of the bookstore is relatively quiet, for a Friday. She's talked to a few people, recommended some books, even argued with some lunatic about how no, twilight is the worst romance in the history of romances, Edward is extremely creepy, and annoying, and you are an idiot.

 

This whole time, the girl has been pulling books of the shelves, frowning, sighing, groaning, (one time she let out an loud angry shout and lisanna jumped out of her skin) and carefully slipping the book back. 

 

She clearly needs help looking for something, but she refuses to come to the counter. Which is disappointing— Lisanna isn't that scary, is she? Sure, she was up late last night and probably has the darkest bags under her eyes, but she's genuinely friendly and maybe her white hair is unnatural but… oh maybe the girl thinks twilight is good and overheard that argument earlier and she's offended now and can't stand to speak to Lisanna or maybe…

 

Another grumble sounds from the centre of the shop, knocking Lisanna from the flurry of overthinking. She peers around, catching a glimpse of golden hair as the girl whirled around another corner. 

 

She decides to wait a few minutes, before she goes to find out what the deal is. What if she finds what she's looking for? It's been 2 hours, surely it can't be that hard. 

 

Is what she thinks for the next 20 minutes. Eventually the frustrated growling grows to a breaking point.

 

"Hey," Lisanna calls. There's a crash, a swear, and a girl's head pops around the corner. "Would you like a hand finding something?"

 

The blondie widens her eyes. "Oh! Forgot about you. Yea, yes please." She reaches for a book that crashed to the ground and approaches the counter. 

 

She's taller than Lisanna, and a bit darker too. Lisanna realizes this along with a few other things, like how accurate the phrase 'chocolate brown' is when she glances at her eyes. That and her golden hair, she literally looks like something out of a fairy tail. Rapunzel, or that girl from rumplestiltskin. 

 

Lisanna realizes with a jolt that she's been staring, and prays that the girl hasn't noticed yet. 

 

She hasn't, but only because she launched into a deep explanation, and _oh no_ she's launched into a deep explanation and Lisanna hasn't been listening to a word!

 

"…but I forgot they were by different authors, so for an hour I was looking for that author, when really it was Leony Nip I should've been looking for, and do you go to L or N? N would be my first choice, but I'm not sure, so I looked through L because I'm not even positive I'm spelling the last name right, it might be Ship, or Lip, — but leony lip sounds weird so probably not —"

 

"Leony Snip?" Lisanna asks, lighting up. Leony Snip is one of her favourites. 

 

The girl nods, excited. "Yea, him! Ooo, no wonder I couldn't find him."

 

Lisanna laughs quietly, then steps from behind the counter. "If you tell me the title, I'll go get it for you." Without waiting for an answer, she starts down the shelves, scanning for SN. The blonde follows after her, telling her the title and then rambling on about the author, series, book, anything. 

 

"I haven't read them all, but I heard this one was good! I'm eager to read them all, I really liked the ones I have read, even if I accidentally started in the middle of the series, I do regret that…" she chuckles lightly and Lisanna finds herself smiling. She cant help it, the blonde's good mood — despite looking for two hours — is contagious. 

 

"Ah! Here you go," Lisanna crouches down and pulls the book from its place. By now, they were near the back of the store. Leony Snip may be a good author, but he was still hard to find. 

 

The other girl's eyes light up. "Waaa, thank you so much!" She tenderly takes the book from Lisanna's hands, taking in the cover. She holds the book with such care, gently sliding her hand down the spine to get a better hold. Lisanna cant help herself, staring at her delicate, slender fingers. They travel down the spine of the book softly, lifting the hard cover with practiced ease.

 

Abruptly realizing what she's doing, Lisanna pulls away, eyes flickering somewhere else. It was no good to be staring at customers! 

 

"I'll just..." She starts off in a mumble, before catching herself. "If that's all you need, I'll go back to the counter."

 

"What?" The girl is already reading the book. "oh, right. I should pay for this." She follows behind Lisanna. 

 

Lisanna slips back behind the check-out counter, reaching for the book the blonde had neatly placed on the counter. "Do you mind if I read it here?" She asks. "I'm suppose to meet a friend, but she isn't coming for a while."

 

Lisanna smiles. "Not at all! We are partly a cafe," she gestures to the more kitchen-like part of the store, to all the small tables. "It's perfectly fine if you'd like to hang for a while."

 

_Perfectly fine if you'd like to hang?_ What is happening? Lisanna cringes inwardly. Her casual speech was messing with her usual polite way of addressing customers, leading to a disaster of combined speech. She opts to staying silent in hopes of embarrassing herself less. 

 

The blonde grins playfully, paying for her book and sitting down at the closest table. Lisanna almost collapses once she's out of the spotlight. Dealing with attractive customers is not her forte.

 

•

 

She's ten minutes into counting the change when the blonde cries out loudly. Alarmed, she almost jumps over the counter, ready to fight whatever is attacking—

 

 she's just reading the book.

 

"Are you…alright?" She calls over, eyes flicking from the book to the girl's distraught expression. Said girl turns her head when she hears Lisanna speak, a frown pulling at her soft lips. She's holding the book at arms' length, upper body stretched across the table, chin cradled in her shoulders.

 

"I'm— yea, sorry, I get really into these. They're so good." She sighs loudly. Lisanna can relate, she's read the series over a thousand times. The writer really has his way with words, and the characters…she could go on forever. 

 

She's about to reply to the blonde's statement, but notices she's already back into reading, never leaving the position. It must be uncomfortable, feet stretched out to the side like that. Lisanna puffs out a breath and keeps sorting the change. She's had stranger customers, that's for sure.

 

Fifteen minutes later, her sister comes around. She's off on a break, Lisanna guesses, or just ditching. She doesn't save her breaks for her little sister, not lately. 

 

"Oh, Mira," Lisanna smiles as Mira slides her way onto the counter. "You still aren't allowed to sit on the counter, you know."

 

Mira's face drops into a look of mischievous anger, but it lasts only a second, and she slides back off. "My bad, Lis. How's work? Any cute customers?" Her tongue flicks out playfully. Before Lisanna can stop herself, her eyes flicker to the blonde sitting a few chairs down. Mirajane catches her glance and whistles quietly. 

 

"Blondes, huh?" She lifts herself back on the counter while her little sister is distracted. Lisanna flushes a dark red, grateful that Mira has the dignity to keep her voice down. "I always pegged you as one for pink hair."

 

"Mirajane!" Lisanna yelps, and the blonde looks up. She flushes even darker. "Mira that- I- th- I was seven, Mira!"

 

Mira grins playfully. "Mm, first Elfman, now you? My little siblings—" she pretends to sob lightly, "—growing up before my eyes! How long until you leave me in the dust?"

 

Lisanna scoffs. "You've had plenty of dates, Mira. Don't play the Virgin Mary card on me. What happened to the big blonde dude with the scar?"

 

"I broke up with him. Like a month ago. Two? I can't remember."

 

"Oi, then who have you been taking your breaks with? I thought you stopped coming to see me because of him."

 

It's Mira's turn to blush. Lisanna looks at her pretty rosy red cheeks in mild envy, knowing she isn't that pretty when she's embarrassed.

 

"Well, I should get a move on," She leaps gracefully off the counter, despite being in a confining skirt and heels. "Score a date, will you? For me." She winks and leaves before Lisanna can react.

 

Oh boy… already, it's been the most eventful morning she's had since the Hair Straightener Incident. 

 

Still, Mira has a bit of point. Lisanna would like to at least exchange numbers with the blonde, maybe even score a date. She just has to wait till the right moment.

 

Hmm… _hey I think you're cute, go on a date with me_? Too forward. _Hi, I'm Lisanna, wanna talk about books?_ Awkward… _Hey, I really like the book you're reading, wanna talk about the author over lunch?_ Perfect, perfect! 

 

Lisanna spends the next ten minutes working up her courage.

 

And then ten more cursing her sister behind the counter. 

 

She's about to get it over with, maybe ask if the blonde wants something from the cafe, slowly ease in about how good the book is, casually ask to text her about it, maybe go to lunch, when the bell of the door chimes and a pretty girl with long blue hair and downcast eyes walks in. 

 

The blonde sits up. "Oh, Juvia," she pulls a bookmark from her bag, slips it in and stands up. "Did you find a dress?"

 

The other girl nods. "It's very pretty, Juvia's sure Gray-sama will love her in it." She clasps her hands together. "Did you find your book?"

 

The blonde nods. "Yea, though it took so long one of the girl's running it had to come help me." She laughed. "Should we go?"

 

They begin to leave, and Lisanna thinks she's lost her chance forever, when the blonde turns around. "Thank you for helping me! Lisanna, right? I'll come back, it's really nice here."

 

Lisanna nods shakily. "Wait, hold on," she calls. "I never caught what your name is."

 

The blonde blinks at her, once, twice, before a grin splits across her face. 

 

"Katniss," she tells Lisanna, grinning like a Cheshire. "Everdeen."

 

Then she disappears out the door, leaving a confused Lisanna behind the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> poor Lisanna. 
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr


End file.
